She Wants To Go Home
by jaurengroup
Summary: Lauren and Joey story, read inside for more details
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter for this story which i have written, but i havent wrote anymore chapters, im going to write them and then just post them, so the direction of the story can change, and im going to want your input in this, so at the end of every chapter you tell me what you want to happen and i will write it. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you really sure about this Lauren?" Tanya questioned for 10th time

"Yes mum, I want to go home now" Lauren smiled up at her mum

"Ok well you can go back, but I and Oscar are staying here" Tanya smiled

"It's ok mum I understand" Lauren replied.

"Ok well I'll sort your flights out" Tanya smiled back before heading out of the room,

"Well missy we best pack our things and take you to see your family" Lauren smiled down at the small little girl lying in her arms.

The child was Laurens little girl Grace, she was now 4 months old. It had come as a real shock to Lauren when she found out she was pregnant, it was when she was in hospital after being diagnosed with alcoholic hepitis. Lauren knew then that she needed help, and thanks to her mum she went to rehab. Lauren was in rehab for 6 months and had really gotten her act together and when Grace was finally born Lauren looked back and wondered why she ever wanted to drink. She's now been sober for over a year and couldn't be happier. Her life was going really well for her, but she knew she had some loose ends that needed tying up for good.

(J/L)

"you call me as soon as you land please, I need to know your safe, and as soon as you wanna come back you ring and I'll get it sorted" Tanya smiled as she was at the airport with Lauren

"We'll be fine mum, but thank you" Lauren smiled giving her mum a hug

"Well you send me lots of pictures of this one, I'm gonna miss her" Tanya laughed a little

"And we'll miss you" Lauren smiled back,

"Right you best get off then" Tanya smiled, giving her daughter a final hug before watching head into the departures.

(J/L)

Laurens plane landed and she collected her case and her made her way out of Gatwick airport where she saw her uncle jack waiting for her,

"Good to see you kid" he smiled engulfing her in a hug

"It's good to see you too" Lauren smiled

"You're looking so much better" jack smiled

"And I'm doing a lot better" Lauren smiled back

"Right let's get you two back home" jack smiled helping Lauren and Grace in the car followed the luggage.

As they pulled up in the square Lauren got out of the car and looked around her surroundings, nothing had change in the year she had been gone.

"Still the same kid" jack laughed taking her case indoors as Lauren had Grace.

"Make yourself a home, I've got to get back to the gym" jack smiled before leaving Lauren.

"Right you, let's go see your aunty abs" Lauren smiled as grace cooed in her buggy.

(J/L)

Lauren walked through the square and went unnoticed she managed to get the buggy up the steps of no.5; she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"LAUREN" abi squealed as she opened the door to her sister

"Alright abs" Lauren beamed back

"Oh my god come in. how long is you here for? Does dad know you're here? Has mum come back?" abi rushed

"Calm down abs, no dad doesn't know I'm here it's a surprise, and know mums still in Spain" Lauren laughed at her over excited sister

"Can I have a cuddle with gorgeous niece please" abi begged taking Grace from her buggy

"So where is dad?" Lauren asked

"Oh he's still working at the car lot" abi smiled as she played with Grace

"Can you keep an eye on her whilst I go and see him?" Lauren asked

"Yeah course abi smiled back.

(J/L)

Lauren walked round the corner from no.5 and headed into the carlot,

"Sorry we're closed" max said without looking up from his paperwork

"Even for your own daughter" Lauren laughed

"Oh my god Lauren what are you doing here?" max asked shocked to see his daughter, but moving from his seat to give her a hug,

"I've come back for a little while" Lauren smiled

"Where are you staying?" max asked

"With uncle jack, and I know what you're gonna say about staying with you, but I don't feel ready to live in that house again" Lauren explained

"Its ok babe, I understand" max replied

"Right I need to get back to abi" Lauren said moving away from her dad,

"Yeah come on then" max smiled just as someone came into the office, Lauren turned and came face to face with the one person she was dying to see yet feared at the same time

"Lauren your back?" joey questioned looking at her

"Yeah for a little while" Lauren managed

"Can you lock up Joe, I wanna spend some time with my girls" max smiled

"Yeah ok" joey said, but he couldn't take his eyes off Lauren

* * *

**so guys what do you wanna see happen next? a reunion with lauren and joey? trouble for them both? let me know **


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the reviews so far guys, glad your enjoying the story, heres the next part**

* * *

"I can't believe how big she is" max cooed over his granddaughter

"I know, she's sleeping well which is good" Lauren laughed

"She's her mum's girl then" max laughed

"Yeah, but she does look like her dad" Lauren sighed

"I know babe" max said giving a sympathetic smile

"Never mind, she's still the best thing, and I don't regret her" Lauren beamed, max smiled back at his daughter, he was proud at how well she had gotten.

"Right I best is getting her home for her bath tea and bed" Lauren told her dad and sister

"Ok babe, see you tomorrow" max replied kissing his daughters cheek and saying bye to Grace,

"See you both later" Lauren smiled as she headed out of the house and across the square back to jacks.

(J/L)

Lauren had fed her daughter, bathed her and put her down for the night, when she finally headed into the lounge to sit down herself,

"Why don't you go out with your friends tonight?" jack asked sitting next to her

"What about Grace?" Lauren asked

"She's asleep. I'll watch her" jack smiled

"Ok thanks uncle jack, I'll ring abi" Lauren smiled getting her phone to call her sister.

Half an hour later Lauren had changed applied some makeup and straightened her hair. Abi was waiting for before they headed to the Vic to meet jay, Lola and Dexter.

As they walked into the pub Lauren could feel people's eyes on her, she went and sat down at the table whilst abi got her a drink,

"You alright cuz?" Dexter asked

"Yeah I'm good thanks" Lauren smiled,

"It's good to have you back Lauren" jay smiled

Abi joined the table and the 5 of them were in deep conversation when Lauren heard laughter, she turned her head and saw her friends walk in the pub, but the biggest blow of it all was Lucy and joey holding hands.

"Oh my god baby girl your back" fat boy beamed having spotted Lauren,

"Yeah I'm back" she smiled making her way over to him for a hug

"It's so nice to see you Lauren" poppy smiled giving her a hug as well

"Welcome home Lauren" Whitney said also hugging her friend,

"You should have a drink with us" poppy smiled

"Sure why not" Lauren replied, she didn't make any eye contact with joey, but she could feel his eyes on her

"What are you having?" fat boy asked

"Probably large vodka" Lucy laughed

"A diet coke please" Lauren smiled at fats, ignoring Lucy's snide remark,

They all sat at the table all in conversation, Lucy and joey were talking between them whilst Lauren spoke to Whitney.

"It's so good to have you back" Whitney genuinely smiled

"It's nice to be back. But I can't wait to get back to Spain" Lauren replied

"Oh how long are you here for?" Lucy piped up having heard the conversation

"Couple of weeks maybe, got some things to sort out" Lauren replied

Lucy turned back to joey and Lauren continued her conversation with Whitney. Lauren was actually enjoying being around her friends again and she didn't find it to hard being in a pub, the only awkward thing was Lucy and joey. 20 minutes later Laurens phone rung, she saw it was jack so she answered. After a few minutes she hung up,

"Sorry guys but I need to head off" Lauren said

"Oh dear on curfew still?" Lucy sniped

"Actually no, but I need to get home" Lauren snapped back,

"Is everything ok Lauren?" Whitney questioned

"Yeah I just need to leave" Lauren smiled

"Probably got some bloke waiting for her" Lucy snorted

"Actually Lucy my daughters awake and won't settle because I'm not there, that's why I'm leaving" Lauren snapped, she looked over and saw the shocked expression on joeys face before she walked out of the pub.

* * *

**ok so lucys gonna cause some drama, but what do you wanna see happen? let me know guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**again thanks for all the fantastic reviews, im glad your all enjoying the story, please keep reviewing i love to read what you think or want to see happen.**

**Ok evil lucy is back in this chapter. hope you enjoy**

* * *

The next morning Lauren was sitting on the sofa feeding Grace when the door knocked; jack went and answered it before walking back into the lounge,

"Someone wants to see you" jack said

"Who is it?" Lauren questioned

"Its joey" jack said

"Ok let him in" Lauren sighed, as she watched jack go and let joey in, before leaving for work, leaving the 2 of them alone.

"How are you?" joey asked standing at the door way

"I'm ok thanks, you?" Lauren asked, she felt uncomfortable being so close to joey again

"I'm ok" joey replied, Lauren saw him looking at Grace,

"What have you come here for Joe?" Lauren questioned

"I wanted to see you Lauren" joey sighed moving closer to sit on the sofa

"Well you've seen me now" Lauren replied, Grace had finished her bottle so Lauren moved her over her shoulder to wind her

"She's gorgeous" joey smiled, looking at Grace

"Thank you" Lauren genuinely smiled

"How old is she?" joey asked

"She's 4 months" Lauren said, having finished winding her daughter she laid her in her arms, so joey could get a better look

"Is… is she?" joey said not being able to ask the question

"Yes she's yours" Lauren said giving a small smile

"I need to go" joey said as he jumped up from the sofa and left the flat. Leaving Lauren stunned.

(J/L)

Lauren had gotten dressed and sorted Grace out before making her way out of the flat to meet abi,

"Shall we go for a coffee?" abi asked

"Sure why not" Lauren smiled as the 2 girls headed through the square and towards the café.

Lauren found a seat and got Grace out of her buggy whilst abi got 2 hot chocolates,

"Can I have a cuddle" abi smiled, so Lauren passed her daughter to her aunt.

Lauren and abi were laughing and enjoying having time together again, when Lucy and joey came into the café, Lauren carried on her conversation with abi but the girls were interrupted by Lucy,

"This sprog then?" Lucy smirked

"This is my daughter yes" Lauren snapped

"She doesn't look like you does she, she must look like her dad, but you probably don't know who he is" Lucy laughed

"Actually I do know who her father is and he's standing next to you" Lauren replied, seeing Lucy's face fall

"Did you know?" Lucy asked turning her attention to joey

"She told me this morning when I went to see her" joey replied

"You went and saw her?" Lucy snapped angrily, Lauren couldn't help but smile, knowing how angry Lucy was

"It's got nothing to do with you Luce" joey replied before walking out

"Well how do you even know it's his? You were always so drunk and going off with other blokes" Lucy shouted at Lauren, Lauren went to speak but was cut off,

"You only need to look at joeys baby pictures to see that, that baby is the spitting image of him" Alice spoke

"This has nothing to do with you" Lucy shouted at Alice

"Oh I think you'll find it has everything to do with me, when you're picking on an innocent child" Alice said standing her ground. Lucy knew she couldn't fight back anymore so she stormed off.

"Thank you" Lauren smiled to Alice

"That's ok, it's not fair you have to deal with her on your own" Alice laughed

"I think me and joey really need to sit and talk" Lauren sighed

"That might be a good idea" Alice said as she and abi laughed.

(J/L)

After her catch up with her sister and cousin Lauren decided to take Grace home for her nap. Whilst Grace was sleeping Lauren decided to text joey

To:Joey From:Lauren

Is there any chance we can talk properly? L

To:Lauren From:Joey

Sure I'll be over in 10 Jx

* * *

**am i mean to leave you there? sorry haha! so what do you think of lucy now? and what do you thinks gonna happen with lauren and joeys talk? anything you wanna see let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok heres the talk, hope you enjoy**

* * *

Lauren sat on edge for 10 minutes whilst waiting for joey, finally when the door knocked she jumped from her seat and opened the door, she smiled at him

"Thank you for coming" she said

"It's ok, I think we've got a lot to talk about" joey replied moving into the flat,

"Do you want a drink?" Lauren asked

"No I'm fine thanks" joey said sitting down on the sofa

"So" Lauren said looking at joey

"Why didn't you tell me about Grace?" joey asked

"I didn't know how to" Lauren said giving a small smile

"But I could have been there Lauren" joey sighed

"I know and I feel guilty that you missed out, that's why I've come back" Lauren explained

"But your only back for a week, then you go back to Spain and take my daughter with you" joey said getting angry

"Joey I'm really sorry. I didn't wanna hurt you, I've grown up a lot lately and gone through a lot" Lauren sighed

"Why didn't you say bye?" joey then asked

"Because I couldn't" Lauren said as tears filled her eyes

"You just left me Lauren," joey replied

"I know, but if I had seen you I wouldn't have gone and who knows how I would have ended up; leaving was the best thing for me" Lauren continued to explain

"You could have told me about Grace though" joey said and Lauren could see the hurt in his eyes

"I really am sorry Joe" Lauren said as the tears fell down her cheeks

"Look doesn't cry please" joey said leaning forward to hug Lauren, they held on tight to each other for a while, before Lauren came to her senses.

"So you and Lucy then" Lauren managed to say

"What about us?" joey questioned

"How long have you been back together" Lauren questioned

"We're not together" joey replied

"But the way you were in the pub last night and then today in the café" Lauren asked confused

"She's a friend that's all. But she's got it in her head that we're more than that, but she's not you Lauren" joey said, Lauren looked up and smiled

"Look Lauren when you left I was all over the place and a few things have happened" joey sighed

"Like what?" Lauren asked

"I kissed Lucy, which is why she got the wrong idea" joey sighed; Lauren was stung by what he said

"Right," Lauren managed to say

"That's not the worst though, I'm so sorry Lauren, but I got drunk and slept with Whitney" joey said not making eye contact with Lauren

"That's a lot to take in" Lauren said feeling angry

"I loved you Lauren and I still do" joey said finally looking at her

"For someone whose supposed to be in love you really know how to show it" Lauren snapped

"I was a mess babe, I couldn't help it" joey replied running his hands through his hair

"I think you need to go now" Lauren said standing up

"We need to carry on talking Lauren" joey said also standing up

"No you need to leave now" Lauren snapped. Joey knew he had made Lauren angry and done as she asked by leaving. Lauren sobbed on the floor once she heard the door shut.

(J/L)

Later that day Lauren, Grace and jack headed over to Max's for a family meal, when they arrived Lauren settled Grace in her bouncer whilst she helped abi in the kitchen. The girls were laughing and enjoying themselves when the kitchen door opened and joey came in,

"Alright" he smiled

"Hi" Lauren replied before continuing to help abi.

15 minutes later the girls had finished preparing dinner, and Lauren made her way into the lounge, where she saw joey sat on the floor next to Graces bouncer, talking to her. Grace was happily babbling away with him

"She's a happy baby" Lauren smiled making joey jump

"She really is gorgeous" joey said turning to smile at Lauren

"You can hold her" Lauren said, joey looked shocked

"It's ok, she won't break" Lauren laughed, moving down to the floor and undoing the straps on the bouncer; she then took her daughter out and passed her to joey.

Joey smiled at the little girl and began talking to her, Lauren could see the tears in joey's eyes and in that moment she felt so guilty for having kept them apart.

* * *

**what do you wanna see happen now? can lauren forgive joey for lucy and whitney? or can joey forgive lauren for leaving and not telling him about grace? will hopefully update again later, so let me know your thoughts**


	5. Chapter 5

**small chapter, but hope you enjoy, wont get to update till tomorrow night **

* * *

The next day Lauren was sat in the café with Grace when Lucy came waltzing over to her,

"Look Lucy I'm really not in the mood" Lauren sighed

"Oh dear been at the drink again?" Lucy smirked

"Actually my daughter kept me up all night as she's not well" Lauren snapped

"What's wrong with Grace?" both girls turned round as joey spoke

"You're not actually concerned about her are you?" Lucy spat

"She's my daughter of course she's my concern" joey replied

"You don't know that she's yours joey" Lucy whined

"Trust me, I know, now if you'll excuse me, me and Lauren need to talk" joey said, Lucy huffed and walked off,

"Thank you" Lauren smiled

"It's ok, how is she?" joey questioned focusing his attention on his daughter

"She's just been crying all night, and her temperature is a little high" Lauren explained

"Shouldn't she go to the doctors?" joey asked

"No she's had some calpol she should be fine" Lauren smiled

"Can I hold her?" joey asked, Lauren nodded and smiled as she passed her daughter over

"We've got lots to catch up on missy, and I've got lots of presents to buy" joey cooed to the little girl

"She's already very spoilt" Lauren laughed

"Yeah but not by me" joey replied coldly and Lauren saw the hurt in his eyes,

"I'm sorry" Lauren managed to say, before focusing back to her coffee.

(J/L)

After a while joey said he had to get back to work, so Lauren decided to go and speak to Whitney, she headed across the square, knocked on the door and waited

"Alright Lauren, come in" Whitney smiled

"I think we need to talk" Lauren said raising an eyebrow

"Oh god you know" Whitney sighed sitting on the sofa

"Yeah joey did drop in conversation" Lauren replied sitting in a chair opposite her friend

"I'm so sorry Lauren, it was a drunken accident on both our parts" Whitney began

"Why joey though? What happened to Tyler?" Lauren questioned

"I was drunk and so was joey, we both regretted it and said we wouldn't speak of it, he's missed you so much Lauren, he was a mess when you left" Whitney spoke

"Yeah he said" Lauren sighed

"I really am sorry Lauren, nothing else ever happened and it wouldn't because I know how much he loves you" Whitney smiled

"Ok thanks whit, I best be off" Lauren said giving her friend a small smile, before leaving.

(J/L)

Lauren took grace home and gave her tea, and put her to bed, she then decided to text joey,

To:Joey From:Lauren

Any chance we can meet for a drink? Lx

To:Lauren From:Joey

Yeah, the Vic in 20. Jx

Lauren got herself changed and headed over to the Vic, whilst jack watched Grace, Lauren went to the bar ordered her drink and went and sat at the table waiting for joey. 5 minutes later he walked in and joined her at the table,

"I spoke to Whitney today" Lauren said

"And?" joey questioned

"She explained what happened" Lauren told him

"Look Lauren I love you, I realised that after you left, but I couldn't get in touch with you. I didn't know what to do" joey sighed

"I love you too" Lauren smiled

* * *

**so theyve admitted their feelings, are things gonna be simple? let me know your thoughts**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok first off sorry for not updating for a couple of days, work has been very busy and i just havent had time to write**

**secondly thank you for all the great reviews, i love reading them all**

**anyway here is the next part, enjoy**

* * *

"So what happens now?" joey asked

"I don't know, I mean, I'm going back to Spain in a week" Lauren sighed

"Then don't go back, stay here with me" joey pleaded

"I can't, I love Spain, and it's my home now" Lauren told him

"Fine then I'll come with you" joey declared

"You won't leave Alice" Lauren told him

"I'll do whatever it takes to be with you and my daughter" joey said

"Look I need to think about it ok" Lauren sighed

"Ok, fine I understand" joey replied

"I need to be getting back" Lauren said, finishing her drink and standing up

"Let me walk you home" joey smiled

"Ever the gent hey" Lauren laughed

They walked in a nice silence back to jacks flat

"Right this is me" Lauren smiled

"Ok will I see you tomorrow?" joey asked

"Yeah we'll sort something out" Lauren smiled, joey leaned down to hug Lauren and she hugged him back,

"I'll see you tomorrow" Lauren said turning away and walking into the flat.

(J/L)

Lauren woke the next morning to Grace gurgling in her cot; she climbed out of bed and picked up daughter up, smiling at her as she did. She headed into the kitchen where she saw her dad and uncle jack talking,

"Alright babe" max smiled

"Hello" Lauren smiled

"What are you up to today?" max asked

"Not sure yet why?" Lauren questioned

"I just thought we could have a nice family meal tonight" max explained

"Yeah sounds like a good idea" Lauren smiled

"Oh good, I'll speak to dot, carol, Bianca and the kids, oh and Alice" max smiled

"What about joey?" Lauren asked

"I didn't think you'd want him" max said

"Yeah he can come, in fact I'll ask him today when I see him" Lauren smiled

"You're seeing him?" max questioned

"Yeah me and Grace are" Lauren smiled before heading back to her room.

(J/L)

"Do you fancy a coffee?" joey asked as he and Lauren headed through the square

"Sure why not" Lauren smiled as she and joey headed towards the café

"You get a table, I'll get the drinks" joey smiled to Lauren having seen Lucy was working

"Alright Luce 2 coffees please" joey said

"You're not really hanging out with her and her sprog!" Lucy spat

"Don't you ever talk about my daughter like that again! Do you understand" joey shouted

"She's ruined my life joey it's not fair" Lucy sulked

"No she didn't, you done that all by yourself" joey spat before turning back to join Lauren and Grace

"That didn't look pleasant" Lauren said taking a sip of her coffee

"It weren't, but I think she's got the message" joey smiled

"So dads organising a family dinner tonight, you'll be there won't you?" Lauren asked

"Do you want me there?" joey questioned

"Of course I do" Lauren smiled

"Then yeah I'll come" joey laughed

(J/L)

"How about we go for a walk to the park" joey asked Lauren as they left the café

"She should really be going down for her nap" Lauren said

"Please I wanna spend time with you" joey pleaded

"Ok then" Lauren smiled.

The pair walked in a comfortable silence to the park, once their Lauren sat down on a bench and turned the buggy to face her to reveal a sleeping Grace

"She's like you when it comes to sleeping I see" joey laughed sitting down next to Lauren

"Yeah, she's pretty good" Lauren smiled looking at her daughter

"Look Lauren I've been doing some thinking, and I wanna give us another go" joey smiled looking into Laurens eyes

"I don't know joey, things are complicated" Lauren sighed

"Please, I want us to be a family" joey pleaded

"Ok we'll have to see how things go" Lauren smiled

"Can I kiss you?" joey asked, Lauren laughed and leant forward and gave joey a small kiss on the lips,

"I need to get her home, I'll see you tonight for dinner" Lauren smiled before leaving.

* * *

**so theyre gonna see how things go, are you happy? what do you wanna see happen at the family meal? any other ideas let me no please **


End file.
